


When the show’s over

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Backstage, Confessions, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: The last night of the school play had just finished, and you stayed behind to clean up with your friend. One thought lingered in the back of your mind: the way she kissed you with such passion on stage, was it all acting or not?
Kudos: 3





	When the show’s over

**Author's Note:**

> [ Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud. ]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *  
>    
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

That’s it. Final night of the play. God, it’s been such a long week. 

No, you don’t need to apologise. That was totally fine. Everyone has little hiccups like that from time to time.

At least you improv’d a few lines and made it all work. Honestly, I don’t think anyone noticed. No one in the audience did anyways. 

Come on, you don’t need to be so harsh on yourself. It’s just a school play. Nobody cares that much. 

Don’t tell the teacher I said that. She’s probably going to kill me if she found out. 

By the way, are you going to the after party? Everyone is meeting at the usual diner place, in about half an hour. 

I understand. Right now, I’m exhausted as well. I would kill for a nice, warm shower right now. 

But I have to clean up this place first. Have to pack up all the fancy dresses and return all the props. 

Yeah, I wouldn’t miss wearing these either. They make me sweat all the time, especially under those lights. 

Sure, ask away. What else do you want to know about the play? It’s already over. 

Oh, the part where I kissed you? You know it’s just acting, right? 

I know it’s unscripted, but I was just playing a character. If I caught you by surprise, then I’m sorry. 

So what’s wrong with me being a bit aggressive with my tongue? That’s how lovers are supposed to kiss, dumbass. 

I guess it may not have been very necessary, but I wanted to make it look real, okay?

Aren’t you a big believer in method acting? You know that our characters are deeply in love with each other, and a kiss is going to be so much more than just lips touching. 

They want to make out for the final time before they head their separate ways. They want to cherish their last memory together. Very emotional scene, a real tear-jerker. 

That’s why I kissed you. I want it to be convincing, do you not agree? The audience loved it. 

But again, that’s just acting. Our characters were in love with each other, not us. Your character died a tragic ending on stage, you didn’t. [sassy] Not yet anyways. 

No, it doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t kiss you outside of the play. Actually, wait, that came off totally the wrong way. I wasn’t implying that...

You know what I mean. We kissed, and even if it was only for show, it felt… *great*. It felt amazing, actually. 

Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, you perv! Your tongue definitely went way deeper than it should. 

[He kisses her]

Wow, that really just happened.

[They kiss again. This time it’s longer, more gentle and more romantic. ]

Yes, do that thing with your tongue again. *Please.* 

Your lips… They keep tempting me for more.

Yes. Of course, I had feelings for you. It’s been a while. 

Just shut up, dork. You know we both want this. For real this time, not acting. So stop asking questions. 

[They continue making out, more aggressive and passionate now. ]

God, it feels so good. Your cheeks pressed against mine, your hand brushing through my hair...

Yes, kiss my neck, please. Right there.

And slowly work your way down to my breasts. 

Here, let me get out of this stupid shirt first. 

You think my bra is cute? Thanks. [nervous giggles]

But I bet you would love to see them off me. 

There we go. Now I’m wearing nothing but my skirt. 

And you can feel my ass pressed up against the palm of your hand, only the thin layer of fabric separating them.

Mmm, so eager to peel those panties off me, I see where you’re going with this. 

[moans]

Can you feel how wet I am for you? I’m practically soaking in my juices. Your fingers can slide all the way in. 

And now that I’m all prepared, you can go faster. Go ahead, I promise you I can take it. 

[in between moans] You’re driving me crazy. Please don’t stop. Whatever you do, just don’t stop fingering me. 

Use your thumb to rub on my clit. God, that’s it. That’s the spot. 

Fuck, I’m so close. I don’t think I could hold it in any longer. 

Can you feel my thighs are squeezing against your hand? Fuck, I really can’t help it. 

[She’s getting close to the orgasm and is moaning louder.]

[Repeat as you see fit] I’m going to cum. You’re going to make me cum. 

[She orgasms and calms down shortly afterwards.]

Holy shit, you were amazing. My mind just went blank. 

Come closer. Can you carry me to the chair over there? My knees are still trembling. 

Thanks. I could really use a break. That was such an intense one. 

[A short pause]

Hey, do you want to know the real reason why I kissed you back on stage?

Because I didn’t think that I was going to get a second chance at doing so. It was my only opportunity to express my feelings towards you.

And the best part is, I could convince myself that I was playing a character, and I could pretend that we’re in love. 

And when the show’s over, we go back to being friends and it wouldn’t have made a difference. 

You’re fine with us being more than friends? Of course you would say that now, seeing you just made me cum all over your fingers. 

Speaking of which, can I lick them? I’ve always wondered how I taste. 

[She sucks on his fingers]

Do you like how tight and wet my mouth feels?

Well, maybe it won’t be the only thing I’m sucking on tonight. Let me get on my knees. 

[She unzips him] Look at how cute it is, springing right to attention while I unzip your jeans. 

What, you have a problem with me talking to your cock like that? 

Boo. You’re such a prude. I was going to have my way with your little buddy here. 

See? He certainly doesn’t mind when I wrap my lips around him. 

[kisses] I want to kiss every inch of your cock. All along the shaft, all the way to the tip. 

And now I’m going to introduce it to my tongue. I can feel it trembling, somehow getting even harder. 

Mmm, I love the sounds that you make. Lets me know that I’m doing a good job. 

Yeah, you can thrust yourself forward. Grab my hair, but be gentle. 

[speaking with mouth full] Just use my tight little mouth to help you get off. 

You don’t mind if I play with myself a bit while I suck you off, do you?

God, I can’t believe I’m so turned on again already. 

Here, let me show you how deep I can take it. 

[Improvise a blowjob here. ]

Fuck, I can’t wait any longer. I *need* you inside of me. Right fucking now. 

How do you want me? Lying on my back? I could do that. 

You’re such a little tease, aren’t you? Rubbing your cock at the entrance, just thrust yourself forward and…

[A moan as he enters]

This feels so much better than I could ever imagine. 

You grabbing my waist and pinning me down to the table? It feels so fucking right. 

And the way you’re moaning while you pound me… It’s driving me crazy. 

I can feel the table shaking under me. 

No, I didn’t tell you to slow down. Actually, I love it when you get rough with me. 

That’s it. Harder, harder. You know I want this. You know that we *both* want this. 

[moans and sexy noises]

Yes, of course you can touch my boobs. Here, put your hands on them. Do they feel nice?

Aww, you’re making me blush. 

Touch them however you want. I only want to make you feel as good as possible. 

[loud moan] Ah! You found the sensitive part around my nipples. 

[barely able to speak] Yes. Please keep rubbing them. How are you so good at this?

Holy shit. I don’t think I can last much longer. You’re gonna make me cum again. Fuck. 

[more moans]

Are you close as well? Good, then do it. Cum inside me. 

Quick, kiss me. Kiss me again. *Now*!

[Kissing, then a muffled orgasm]

Fuck… You… All that cum… It’s dripping out of my pussy. 

And to think I was supposed to be the one cleaning up after the show. Now look at the mess we just made. 

It’s okay. I’ll sort it out, and no one would even suspect anything. But first I need to get dressed. 

Yeah, you too. 

You still going to that after party I was telling you about?

Cool. Guess I’ll see you there in a bit. 

And maybe later tonight, we can have a little private “after party”, just for you and me.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
